Playing With Fire
by Black Spell
Summary: Summary inside. Be nice cause this is my first fic.
1. Old Friends

Summary: What happens when Keiko and the gang go to America to visit one of Keikos' old friends? Read to find out. Rated for Language.HieiXyou R&R, be nice since this is my first fic. Sorry if it's a bit messed up!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho at all

"..." talking

'....' thoughts

.... actions

(....) mind speech

Kurama:She wishes that she did though

Black Spell: Shut the fuck up!

Yusuke:Ha she sure told you!

Black Spell: You know that you are going to die right

Yusuke:I've been dead once already

Kurama:They're going to be at it for a while so for now please read.

Chapter one: Old Friends

(Your name) checked her watch impaitiently.'She should have been here by now' she thought. Right then someone yelling interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey (Y/N) over here!!"

"Keiko, what took you?" she asked as her long time friend ran over.

"I had to get the boys to come along."

"Whatever. So are you going to do intros or what?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Yusuke, the guy in the blue is Kuwabara, the red head is Kurama, and the guy in black is Hiei." Keiko started naming the names off, " and that happens to be Botan."

"Botan!?!" (Y/N) yelled,"It's so good to see you again!"

"(Y/N)! It's been a while hasn't it? I mean after the accidnet with Koenma!"

"You've befriended two other demons and a couple of humans?"

"Yes, I have. Why?"

"No, Reason

Keiko cleard her throat impaitiently. She grabbed both of them and dragged them off. The others followed timidly (A/N: even Hiei!) Once they got to (Y/N)'s house they were amazed by it's beauty.

"you guys like it?"

"Yes, we do" answered Kurama.

(Y/N) didn't answer. For she was currently yelling at Botan to calm down.

Hiei's POV

I was surprised when Keiko dragged us here just to meet one of her friends. I wanted to kill her so badly, but once I caught sight of her friend, I saw that she was no human. What she was, I couldn't tell.

Normal POV

After (Y/N) had clamed down she led the way through the house. Servants and siblings ran around trying to find the right things for their guests.

"Lady (Y/N), you have returned."

(Y/N) didn't answer and the servent knew what was to be done. She led the way from room to room tell each about the special features. Finally she got to Hiei's room. She didn't talk to him for he already knew what was inside. She left him as soon as he shut the door.

With (Y/N)

"Mother, Father, we need to talk"

Black Spell: That's all for now. Sorry if it's short.

Hiei: Do you think that they give a damn?

Black Spell: Yes

Kuwabara: Leave her alone shrimp

Black Spell: Please don't do anything Hiei. Anyhow R&R bye


	2. Two Shadow Demons

Playing With Fire

Black Spell:I'm back again with a whole new chapter!!!!!!

Hiei:Great

Black Spell: Shut up

Kuwabara:Why should he

Black Spell: did you just defend Hiei? surprised look on face

Hiei:can I kill him

Black Spell: No not yet

Kuwabara:yay, you saved me

Black Spell: I meant so I can kill you

Kuwabara: runs away

Kurama: Go ahead and start while he's gone. Kill him when he gets back

Black Spell: You're no fun. I was going to throw a giant fireball at him, but I like your idea better!

All(except Kuwabara who is in a tree):sweatdrop R&R

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho at all

Chapter Two:Shadow Demons

"about what dear?" they asked.

"Nevermind"

She left and then went to bed wondering why she even asked Keiko to come.

The Next Day

(Y/N) walked down the street and into the library. It was seven in the morning and she was the first to get up. She went to her favorite part, the mythology section. She picked out a good looking book and sat down to read. After about an hour she left for home, not knowing what was instore for her.

She arrived shortly only to find everyone looking for her.

"Hey guys."

"(Y/N), where were you?"

"If you look at the note on the fridge it will tell you."

They all looked at her like she was a genious. Kuwabara then looked toward the street and saw a ktten.

"KITTY!" He shouted as he ran off.

They all looked at him._ Dumbass, always going off after a cat or something_, she thought,_ of coarse no one cares, but still._ They all looked at her. Only Keiko knew of her powers and she would never tell a soul about it.(Y/N) was no human, she was a very powerful demon. A demon born from a priestess and a dark demon.(A/N:instead of typing out 'priestess', i'm going to type in 'miko' which translates into 'priestess')

Right then a dark portal formed overhead.

"(Y/N), stop it!" Keiko yelled.

"I ain't doing it!"

As she spoke two black creatures decended infront of her. She stared at them in disbelief.

"What do you guys want. My parents died years ago."

"Your blood will do child."

"There is no way in hell that you are getting my blood."(A/N: the parents that she is with in the beginning of this chapter are her adopted parents who don't know of her 'gifts')

They stood there and laughed. The others looked at her like she was crazy, except for Keiko.

"I've had enough of your annoying laughter." she started," Flames of Hell!"

They were destroyed in one blast.

"(Y/N), who were those guys?" Kurama asked.

She didn't answer so Keiko explained._Why the hell are shadow demons after me now. They should be leaving me alone after what I did to their master_, she thought.

Black Spell: That's all for now. Sorry if it's short.

**Review Responses:**

**sakurasango**: thanks. This is actually one of my first stories so I'm kinda new. Well not really new, but it's my first story.

Hiei:Baka

Black Spell: I heard that!

Hiei: Why even bother writing if only a few people will review.

Black Spell: Because it's fun

Hiei:……

All:sweatdrop Review

Black Spell: or else


	3. Auhtor's Note

I am sad to say tah tthese stories have been put on hold:

Cold Hearts

Love on Ice (for a while)

Kitsune Love

Days at Hogwarts

New Enemy, New Allies

Playing with Fire

Realms of Mystery

The House of Applesauce

Sorry, I can't find the documents holding these and my other computer is down.

Thanks for your cooperation!

Black Spell


End file.
